the new sayains
by Gyco
Summary: this is a story about the sayains that you thought were dead. you were wrong p.s. this is my first story that i have put on fanfiction please read it about tell me what you think.


Chapter one 

Chapter one 

Piccolos encounter

It was about nightfall, piccolo was hovering above the ground about three feet in the air with his legs crossed. There was a low but steady hum as he concentrated. Then In a flash a beam of energy ripped threw the mountain behind piccolo. Rocks scattered everywhere and when the dust settled there stood a fifty-foot creature.

An…An… Ape but how that's possible all the saiyans where destroyed and all the one earth had theirs removed all expect vegeta. And it couldn't be him he was training with Goku. The savage creature looked at him then sent him spiraling threw the air and crashing in to another mountain. While laying on his back he spotted a small white light. Of course it was a hologram of a moon. He jumped to his feet in time to see the beast throw its head up and beat its chest. Then in a flash he was charging piccolo. Piccolo dogged the monsters vicious attacks by mer inches. When he had had enough he flew straight up in to the night sky and there he spotted the saiyans space pod. And by using a quick special beam cannon he made short work of the pod. With all of his energy drained he flew back to the ground. What was a beast of destruction a few moments before was now a glaring saiyan warrior standing about six and a half feet tall. Piccolo could tell he was tired from the battle and transformation he had gone threw. They stood facing one another about 20 yards apart. Then the saiyan spoke up well brave warrior your valiant efforts paid of in making my pod rubble and making my hologram moon disappear so tell me how you knew about my little trick. And with a smirk piccolo laughed and said what you think I haven't taking your kind out before "bluffing of course". This angered the saiyan. So tell me before I kill you where is prince vegeta. Piccolo smirked once more and thought to himself should have know some of his friends would show up one day.

Why do you want him piccolo said. The saiyan gave a short laugh because his farther needs him to help with the planet trade. Piccolo shook with fear did you say planet trade.

Yes I did if its anything to you fool. Now tell me, now or ill dispose of you with a very pain full death. And let me get this straight you said vegeta's father but he is dead. Oh no my friend he is very much alive and well. But freiza destroyed your home planet. Ha we had about twelve planets of are own at that time. As well as saiyans put all threw out the universe to get more. The saiyans are still the most feared race ever. And I got word that freesia was dead and that means that vegeta had to kill him. Because, he is the strongest warrior in the galaxy by now. Expect for his father that is. Piccolo couldn't help but smile… That you are miss taken about. And with that said piccolo threw his arms out and started to power up. The saiyan with a cocky grin smiled and said please just make it easy on yourself as he clicked on his scanner. Piccolo power was growing stronger every second. The saiyan said hmm over a million not bad but still not good enough. Then piccolo turned up the heat. The ground exploded under him and rocks the size of bowling balls rose in to the air. The saiyan had enough time to see his power hit ten million before the scanner blew up on his head.

That's what piccolo had been waiting for. With that the saiyan screamed whats wrong with this thing. As he tossed it down. Piccolo stood up right fully charged and said " Not A Damn Thing". Then clearing 20 yards in a burst of speed that a normal eye could not follow nor could a trained saiyan warrior keep up with piccolo kicked the warrior in the stomach he bent over in pain. And looked up in time to get an uppercut to the face. Which sent him about a mile in the air. He regained his footing just in time to look up at the green menses cupped hands coming down on his head. He hit the ground at the speed of about mach 3 or more. Piccolo landed out said the crater the fallen saiyan had made. Then started in to it. The saiyan lay facing the sky. With a red glow on his face as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Piccolo looked down on the saiyan and said, " had enough. The warrior barely able to talk said you just wait. I was sent to this planet to bring a message. Piccolo screamed then lets hear it. All those who oppose king vegeta will die. And what makes you think he can beat me piccolo said. Haha that's easy he is the only one of us to go level 3 super saiyan and he is training some lower level super saiyans in gravity chambers. Now that the reading have shown king vegeta son is on this planet. He will come and all hell will break lose…hahahhahaha you cant Win!!! And having said all that the saiyan raised his hand and shot a beam at piccolo, which he dogged by simply turning his head. Then with incredible strength and speed piccolo grabbed the saiyans leg and threw him out of the crater and in to a mountain or should I say threw it. And flying high in to the air he shot a beam of energy at the fallen warrior which cut threw his armor and killing him instantly. 


End file.
